Upsurge
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: His touch was an addiction, He had no idea just how far he could fall into that addiction...nor how possessive said addiction would be. Sequel to Tidal Wave


Upsurge

Disclaimer: Don't own Batman The Animated Series, that belongs to warnerbrothers.

Summary: His touch was an addiction, He had no idea just how far he could fall into that addiction...nor how possessive said addiction would be. Sequel to Tidal Wave, I made some changes to this so if you read it already well, its not the same cat- I mean story lol

Authors Note: I didn't mean to write another one lol Can't win for losing!

The caress of fingertips against the bare flesh of his back had him shivering in the most delightful ways, the older man chuckling at the feeling. "Are you sure you're ready for this." His breath hot in Richard's ear and against his cheek. "I'm quite certain." He'd started picking up the others habits in speech go figure. "Then come here." Richard turned and eyed the bare flesh revealed to him. This man had to realize that he was addicted, that he wouldn't turn away from a challenge.

"What do you want me to do?" and for a few hours he was at the complete mercy of his lover. Not, to say that Jonathan was mean to him-if anything he was patient and understanding.

There was only one thing wrong, Richard wasn't sure where they were heading only that they were simply heading somewhere. As backwards as that sounded, he knew that if anyone found out on the force that he was pretty much dating Jonathan Crane, they might ask him to take a psych evaluation.

He wasn't crazy, he knew that Jonathan and Scary could keep themselves from harming him, or at least the less pleasurable hurting at any rate. They seemed addicted to him now, and he guessed it was the same back. He couldn't get enough of them, and he wasn't sure what would happen to him if they stopped doing whatever this was.

"Richard, you're over thinking this." He looked up at Jonathan, how was it the man always seemed to know what he was thinking? "What are we doing?" Jonathan blinked and a slow smile stretched across his face. "What we want to do." He wanted someone to understand him, and I understood him better than most considering how often I had fought him. Who else would have bothered to learn other things about the man.

After all who would bother to learn about a criminal who had lost his mind?

But, Jonathan was getting much better and a quite company had hired him on as their biochemist...He seemed to enjoy the work at least, that was good-and he was grounded by Richard himself. Though, honestly he felt that Jonathan was also grounding him, reminding him that someone was waiting for him at home and he wasn't coming home to an empty house.

"Do you want to stop?" He looked up into worried eyes, why? "No, I just can't wrap my head around what we're doing." Jonathan sighed; "Honestly, I'm not sure...I, it feels right." Yeah, it did. "I know, and I enjoy my time with you...I guess I'm just frightened that it could end." Jonathan ran his thin fingers through my hair, he knew how much I loved that. "I don't want us to end Richard..." He nodded of course he was Jonathan's lifeline-"Well, then we won't." He hardly fought with Jonathan after all, if anything Jonathan helped calm him down when he was angry with Bruce or Batman.

"I've been hearing things from a little bird." Richard flinched, Jonathan had gone to work earlier in the day and he'd been left alone fiddling around because he didn't have work that day. "And what would that be?" He turned and found it was Bruce and not Batman. "That you're in a relationship with Crane." he sighed, of course this was going to happen. "I am." Bruce looked taken aback, Richard didn't want to fight about it and he wouldn't lie to Bruce either.  
"I don't know what to say." He really didn't? "I'm sure you can think of something Bruce." Said man simply shook his head, Bruce sighed and looked around.

"I don't know, I just don't want to see you get hurt." Richard was shocked, he knew Bruce cared...He just never said it, and hearing him voice it? "I won't be." Bruce frowned; "You don't know that for sure. He could-"

"No, you shut up about Jonathan-he knows what he's doing, I care about him and I know his past better than most, I was with you when we fought him!" Bruce's lips thinned out, "Dick, he's stable now, but what if he becomes unstable?" Richard wanted to hit Bruce but he knew better, they had kind of patched up their relationship...it was still quite rocky though, anything could tip the boat at this point.

"I don't have too much stress thanks to Richard." Jonathan! When had he come back home, oh god-what if he heard me? "Crane." Jonathan nodded at Bruce and came to my side. "Mister Wyane. I understand that you care about you're son-but he's old enough to make his own decisions." Dear lord, he had kind of forgotten what he was in the public eye, Bruce Wayne's old ward all grown up. "I don't want him to get hurt." Jonathan nodded; "I won't." Though technically we hurt each other all the time. It was agreeable after all-and consentual. Bruce though should never know that they did those things to each other.

Bruce let out a breath; "Come over to dinner tomorrow." Richard snorted; "That won't be awkward." Jonathan's lips twitched, he wanted to smile. "Dick, please." I sighed and looked at Jonathan who shrugged when he noticed me looking at him. "Alright, we'll be there at…seven." Bruce nodded and excused himself, the front door closed and Richard let out a breath he hadn't been aware had been held.

"Sorry, he's kind of protective." Jonathan chuckled; "I would be surprised if he wasn't, though I am surprised he learned so late into our relationship." Actually so was I, why had he taken so long? He must have known about our relationship that whole time right? If he wasn't spying on me?

"How much did you hear?" Jonathan gave me a rather amused expression. "Since you were telling him that you were with him when you fought me." I cringed and my mind froze. "Hearing you tell him that you cared about me..." Richard chuckled; "Yeah, I care. I know in your own way you do too." Jonathan gave him a toothy grin. "Your right I do care." and he was leaning over and his lips sealed Richard's. He relaxed against Jonathan, glad that it wouldn't harm their relationship at this point to admit they cared about one another. There had been a fear there on his part and he knew that Jonathan wasn't exactly all that fond of trying to commit to someone after what had happened to him as a young man.

"He may not be happy with your choice in a partner, but it was your choice. He'll see soon enough that we aren't going to spontaneously combust and split up anytime." Richard caught the non use of soon, he really shouldn't have been so happy about that but seriously, Jonathan saw them staying together for a long time and that sent his heart soaring. He wouldn't have to give Jonathan up!

Though, he wasn't looking forward to that dinner tomorrow. Why had Bruce insisted? It was just so strange, he knew Richard wouldn't want to come-and Jonathan could really care less.


End file.
